Midnight Snack
by Hollow Panda
Summary: The moment the two heroines share after midnight. FutaLightningxFang First time tying this, don't shoot me!
1. Midnight Snack

A/N: First time trying this but whatever, this is for my awesome girlfriend as a birthday gift. I hope everyone enjoys :) Point out any errors!

* * *

It was late in the night, possibly around twelve or so. The moon illuminated through the bedroom window, casting shadows from any object it touched. The room had a homey glow since the owners of the house repainted the walls. It was a starry night kind of blue, with a white border around the top and bottom. It was better than the white that it had been before, but that was years ago. Now, the whole house had been redecorated, much to the soldier's dismay.

It hadn't been her idea, instead, it was her sister and sister-in-law who thought it would be great if the house had a makeover. Not that she would know, she was never home long enough to care what the house looked like. Her wife tried to get her to join in on the shopping, but she had been fortunate enough to be working on that particular day. She could tell that they tried their best to think about her, since nothing seemed too outrageous when she had walked in all that time ago. She subconsciously squeezed her wife a little closer, thankful for quiet nights as such. Quiet, save for the rumble in the bounty hunter's stomach.

Lightning couldn't help to laugh. She had told her she would be hungry later if she skipped dinner, but the woman had thought otherwise, opting to update their weapons with the new material she just found access to. She kissed the older woman's shoulder blade before calling her name to see if she was awake. She continued to place kisses in various locations as Fang hummed in response. "Are you hungry?" Even though she knew what the answer would be, she still thought she should ask out of courtesy.

At first, she guessed the woman fell back to sleep, but then came her reply. Light laughed at the Gran Puslan's stubbornness. Although it was annoying at times, most times, it was moments like these when she thought it was cute. She lightly tugged on the other woman's arm, allowing her to roll onto her back and swiftly climbing on top as she did so. She kissed underneath Fang's chin, making her way to her ear. She placed gentle kisses along the way. "Well, I got news for you." She whispered, though no one but Fang would hear her anyway. She made her way to the woman's other ear, this time taking a different route, her neck. She made light nibbles before softly biting her ear lobe. "I am." She continued in a low, yet husky tone.

It was as if they were tuned to the same frequency, both meeting in the middle for a sensual kiss. Lightning placed each hand to the side of her lover's head as Fang draped her arms over the other's neck. They were taking their time, even with the quick access allowed of each other. The kiss only ended when the need for air became too much, and even then, it was followed by several quick pecks. "Well, well, Farron." Fang teased, "Is that your pistol, or are you just happy to be on me?" Lightning looked down, the woman beneath her giving her back a slight massage as she rubbed her hands up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. She could see the lust and passion in the woman's eyes.

She was truly grateful to have experienced this love from someone other than Serah, though it was a different kind of love. When Lightning hit puberty, she didn't think this kind of emotion would exist in her future, so she never bothered to get to know people, let alone, meet them. Of course, she had been proven wrong when she had met the woman she had promised to spend her life with. She had loved her for everything that she was, and nothing that she was not. She didn't mind all the hard times in Lightning's life, even when it came to _certain_ areas of her life, or being. Lightning felt undeserving, but stilled prayed to Etro everyday for Fang. She had no idea what her life would be like without Fang, and now, she would never have to find out.

The soldier smirked at her loving wife, some traits rubbing off on her after the years together. "I don't know. Want to touch it and find out?" She teased by thrusting her hips into Fang's. She knew good and well that she did. Fang smirked herself and added a raised eyebrow before kissing Lightning's neck and running her hands along her chest. She found the woman's lips again as continued to massage each breast. She ran her thumbs over her nipples, knowing all of Lightning's sensitive spots from all the times they've done this. When the soldier arched from her touch, Fang opened her legs to allow her wife to settle there before her hands continued downwards.

Lightning broke the kiss as she turned her head away to moan when Fang touched the head of her member. She was expecting the feeling but the woman had much experience with this sort of thing. There were certain times where Lightning was much more sensitive than others, especially when there is a bit of foreplay involved. Fang's other hand found Lightning's cheek as she drew her eyes back in, making eye contact. Fang watched her as she made a snug grip around Lightning and began moving in a leisurely pace.

Lightning had never been a fan of being watched, but Fang had been. At first, it was embarrassing but now, Lightning had gotten used to it. It always made her feel vulnerable. She bite her lip to keep her noises to a minimum, something Fang disapproved of. Her hand found the woman's breast again as she watched the look of pleasure on her face. She started to thrust, meeting Fang's hand with a clap as the huntress' hand hit her jewels. Fang wanted to keep watching, but her need to please her lover won the battle.

She removed her hand, making Lightning groan from the lost contact. She moved both hands to her butt, giving it a little squeeze before having her scoot up on the bed. Fang's tongue darted out when she saw the glisten on her wife's head. She loved the way she tasted and always wanted more. Her mouth slowly engulfed Lightning as she continued to push her up. She could just see the woman's mouth sit open as no sound left her. She gripped the headboard for support as Fang took all of her in.

Lightning was not at all an impressive size, but she still had been bigger than average, both by length and girth. Lightning remembered the first time Fang had done it, and the sensations that came along with it. She knew it would be her favorite oral pleasure, but she never asked for it, not that she had to. It was something that she knew to expect any time Fang wanted to please her, which was mostly every night. Fang would always get hers as well, of course.

Fang moved a hand to the soldier's sac, playing with the balls as she withdrew her mouth. She let her tongue roam, circling it around Lightning's hard on before sucking her back in. She could feel the woman get thicker as she kept up her antics. Lightning tried her best not to thrust, but couldn't help the little jerks from her hips. She loved the feel of Fang's mouth, warm and wet. It was almost as good as being in her center, but she knew that would come soon enough.

She leaned back, reaching until she found Fang's core. She slid one finger, then two in before pumping them inside. She let out a moan as the vibrations of Fang's moan radiated throughout her. Lightning didn't know how long she'd last, but she wanted to make sure her wife was close before she blew. She picked up her pace as her thumb found the huntress' button. It continued for a few more minutes until Lightning couldn't hold it in anymore.

She withdrew her hand as she tightly gripped the headboard again. She tried to make light thrusts, trying her best not to hurt Fang. She continued to moan and suck around Light as she played with her balls and kept her hand at her lover's base. Everything was too much for the sensitive woman. She groaned a small warning before bursting inside of Fang's mouth, who greedily swallowed all that she had to offer. After a few minutes, she licked around Light to clean her off as she started to go limp.

Lightning took this as her opportunity. She scooted down to kiss Fang, who let a bit of her leftovers slip into the soldier's mouth. Tasting herself was always a weird thing to do, but it had turned Fang on more than normal things, so it was something she would live with. She let her hands travel to her breasts before her mouth followed. She drew in a nipple, biting on it lightly before switching places with her other hand. She kept going until Fang made a noise of frustration, causing her to chuckle softly. She decided to hurry along before Fang tortured her on a later date.

Lightning kissed her way to the bundle of nerves at the top of Fang's entrance. She took things slow, regardless of Fang's earlier notion. She licked at her opening, like a puppy licking the bottom of their bowl to get every drop of water. She started at the bottom and made her way up, keeping her tongue as flat as she could. She made sure she went slow at the end, so Fang felt her there. She massaged the inside of her thighs as she drew in her button again. Fang moaned as she gripped the sheets. Lightning knew her wife hated her going this slow, but she also knew she'd enjoy it more.

She let her hand find Fang's entrance before slipping two fingers back in. She was pleased with how wet she had been as she started moving at a well set pace. Fang bucked against her hand, loving the feel of Lightning going at her. She wasn't so modest as Lightning when it came to noises as her voice ringed in the room. She didn't mind though, it made her feel good knowing she could please her wife like she pleased her. She also knew that Fang didn't like waiting for her climax, so this moment wouldn't last so long.

Light upped her pace and went full throttle on the bounty hunter, not letting up until she was moaning for her and not just from the pleasure. She could tell the woman was at her peak, only needing to be pushed a little further. Fang's hand wrapped itself in Lightning's hair, keeping her at her as she let out a throaty moan and her walls clenched around the soldier's digits. Fang cursed as Lightning pulled her fingers out and shoved her tongue in their place, letting Fang ride out her orgasm on her face instead.

After Fang settled down, Lightning pulled back, but lightly massaged her lips to keep Fang aroused. She reached down and found herself well prepared for their next course of action. Lightning moved up some, allowing her arousal to touch Fang, who wanted more than anything to feel her lover inside of her. The soldier moved up, leaving a trail of kisses. Fang's body was still ablaze from Light's attention earlier, every touch intensified tenfold. Cerulean met Emerald, the love and desire clearly being read. Light was never one for open display of affection, but when they were alone, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Fang opened her legs slightly wider and Lightning readjusted herself in the middle. She positioned herself in front of Fang's entrance before slowing pushing in. The soldier moaned as the huntress' back arched. Her walls stretched around the woman, never quite used to her size despite the years. It was a slow and pleasurable process before she was at her halt. Her eyes squeezed shut from the tight space she invaded. Every time they had together felt like the first. Neither one of them knew what it was like to be with someone else, having been each other's first.

Lightning rested her forehead against Fang's, allowing her a moment to get used to the feeling. After she exhaled, the younger woman began to move, slowly at first. They shared a kiss, conveying feelings through touch rather than words. Fang massaged her lover's scalp while she massaged her breast as they kiss turned deeper. It wasn't every night that they were so passionate. Some nights were rough while others was just quick. They always knew what the other was in the mood for, never getting confused or off track.

Their pace increased, both getting closer to their peak as they meet in the middle. Light held on to one of Fang's legs as the other was somehow wrapped around hers. She rested her head beside Fang on the pillow before increasing her speed as the tan woman clawed on her back. Her moans became desperate, fueling the soldier to continue at the speed she set. She knew how close the huntress was once she felt skin break on her back. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last.

The strawberry blonde picked up her pace, pounding into her wive to finish what she had started. It only took a few minutes before the warrior's back arched and she bit down on the soldier's neck as the powerful orgasm rocked through her. That didn't stop Lightning though. She continued to go, bringing Fang close to her third blissful experience as she was close to her second. Fang whispered sweet nothings into her lover's ear, knowing just what to say to bring her over the edge. She cussed as Fang unexpectedly clamped down. Lightning let out a faint scream as her vision went white, Fang's walls convulsing tightly around her. They rode out their climaxes together as their lips touched.

A few minutes passed before either one of them moved. Fang chuckled as she ran her fingers through Lightning's sweaty bangs. She showered the woman's face with kisses, unable to form a complete sentence. She jerked when the woman above left her center, hating the empty feeling but knowing the woman was down for the count. They shared tender moments of love before finally laying side by side. Lightning wrapped her arm around her wife, pulling her in close, letting her hand rest on the woman's stomach before closing her eyes. She could hear Fang's shallow breathing slow as she also started to drift to sleep.

It was nights like these that they remember how much they care for one another. Underneath it all, it was the connection they felt. A connection that survived time, distance, and death.


	2. The Beginning

A/N:

So I realized that I am incapable of leaving good enough alone, and that so far, it's been my downfall. With that being said, I give you another chapter to Midnight Snack, which is also the beginning of their love.

P.S.

Yay a chapter for a story! Please read and review!

* * *

The Beginning

Lightning sat in the seat designated for the family of the graduating class. She made sure to take the time off from work to witness her younger sister reach a milestone in her life. She would have taken a camera, but she knew Snow, Serah's boyfriend, would have plenty of pictures of the woman. She had been from the start since Serah was named Valedictorian. She promised her sister that she wouldn't miss this moment, she even took an extra step and dressed up for the occasion. She had been wearing a pair of light gray slacks and a blue dress shirt, pressed and tucked in, buttoned up except for one to expose her creamy neck. The ceremony had been close to two hours long before wrapping with the closing speech made by the principal, and ending with the class tossing their caps into the air.

Serah waved to Snow and Lightning after the ceremony was over and ran over to them in excitement. "It's finally over!" She gave Snow a hug who lifted her up and spun her around as he congratulated her. After Snow put her down, she gave Light a hug, who returned the affection. "I'm so ready to get away from this place." The younger Farron said before dusting off her dress. It was a blue dress that was tight around the torso and loose from the waist down. Seemed simple enough, though it cost Farron more money than she spent on her graduation wear.

"Uh, actually Serah. I can't make it to the dinner tonight." Snow said, obviously upset about missing a part of Serah's big night.

"What? Why?" Serah asked in disappointment. She had this day planned for the past month, so both Lightning and Snow had enough noticed.

"Well, I originally had it off, but Yuj cut his hand, so they're down a bartender. I'll make it up to you with a date of our own." Snow promised before giving his girlfriend a quick peck.

"All right, all right. Tell Lebreau I said hey and be careful." She told him, hoping he doesn't suffer the same fate as their coworker. He gave her another kiss on the cheek before running off, waving bye to the women, then disappearing into the crowd.

The Farron sisters decided to make their way around the room, giving thanks and receiving congratulations from the teachers, before running into a familiar redhead and her not so familiar friend. "Hey, Serah!" She exclaimed as she gave the girl a hug, then waved to Lightning, knowing how the woman felt about her personal space. "Hi there, Lightning."

"Vanille," The soldier nodded her head in acknowledgment. She had known the young woman since the school year had started. She was the new transfer student that quickly became Serah's best friend, spending countless hours at the Farron's residence for studying or sleep overs. Her eyes then wondered to the taller of the duo, not seeing the resemblance in the two.

The woman had a more tanner complexion compared to the bubbly redhead, as well as darker hair. Her facial features were also different, high cheekbones and a beauty mark below her right eye, which were an emerald color. Lightning had also noticed the tan woman dressed in what seemed to be a blue traditional Indian sari.

What caught Lightning's attention the most though, had been the woman's smile. A smile so confident and alluring, the soldier found it hard to notice anything else. She had never seen such a thing, never thought it was possible. She couldn't recall a time she had ever felt this feeling in her stomach.

But she knew what that feeling was.

Quickly shaking her head to clear her mind, Light turned to walk out of the auditorium, hollering for Serah to follow after her. _That was a close call._

Once finally in the car, Serah looked to Lightning with a confused look, "What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked, distracted as she tried to figure her way out of the traffic jam inside the school's parking lot. She prayed that restaurant Serah chose to have dinner at wasn't crowded.

"Inside, you just completely froze up. It was like you weren't even there." The younger girl commented before looking out the window. Lightning decided not to respond, knowing it was expected of her at times. She didn't know how to explain to Serah about the awkward and hard times in her daily life, so she didn't. The rest of the car ride was silent, save for the music from the stereo.

The girls arrived at the restaurant at a fashionable time, making it there just before their reservation time. They made the short walk from the car to the door before bumping into some unexpected consumers, at least on Lightning's part.

"Geez, we thought you'd never show up, right Fang?" Vanille asked her friend before walking to give Serah yet another hug. Lightning couldn't help back to glance back at the door, confused on how they had managed to get there before them. It took a few seconds before Lightning realized that they had actually been waiting for them, as in, sitting at the table enjoying dinner together. When the waiter came to seat them, Lightning excused herself to the restroom.

She walked into the single family restroom and splashed some water on her face, making sure not to get any on her shirt and hair. _Pull yourself together, Light. It's not your first time in this situation, just try to survive without making it uncomfortable. _She took extra precaution to make sure she wouldn't suffer an embarrassing accident.

Finally making her way back to the table, she picked up on the last bit of the conversation, "And that was the last time Fang saw the man." They acknowledged Light in a glance before Fang stepped in to defend her honor.

"To be fair, I wasn't about to let some guy get a home run when he first steps up to the plate."

"'Coincidentally,'" Vanille started using air quotes, "that was the same time Fang's sexuality changed."

"Well, it doesn't matter what I like since most people get intimidated by the fact that I live with a girl ten times hotter than themselves...Well, most people." Fang had said back, adding the last part as an afterthought.

Lightning looked up from the menu then, noticing how quiet it had gotten and the feeling of eyes burning into her head. She glanced around and noticed that everyone was waiting for her to make a response. "So, what about your love story, Lightning?" Vanille asked, being the brave soul that she was.

"What love story?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. Serah thought it must have been the perfect time to chime in.

"What about that one girl you brought home? The blonde girl with glasses?"

Lightning thought back on the memory, before giving Serah a weird, yet crept out look. "You mean Jihl? That woman was more interested in having sex with me, than me." She remembered how excited the girl was to be behind closed doors with Light, pushing to try to cuddle than pay attention to the movie or anything that Light had been saying. She had eventually kicked her out, leaving her to cool herself down.

"Oh." Her sister said, looking bothered by the way her sister was viewed. Light rubbed her shoulder, silently letting her know it was okay. Fang spoke up to defuse the awkward tension.

"I don't know why someone wouldn't be into you, you're mysterious and quiet, not to mention attractive." She said, giving Lightning the confident smile she didn't know she missed until she seen it. A pink hue started inching its way up the soldier's face, making her blush at the complement. She whispered a small thanks as she kicked Serah under the table, hoping she would catch on. Luckily for her, she did and swiftly changed the subject.

Lightning knew the night would be harder to survive than she had originally thought, and what was worse, dinner hadn't even been ordered yet.

xXx

Lightning knew it would be impossible to live down the night, especially since Serah had caught on the second time she excused herself to the restroom. She needed a few minutes to cool down when she received a text from her sister, asking if she was having trouble controlling her hunger. They finally decided to call it a night after her third trip. She had been highly grateful, but was also terrified of the conversation Serah would refuse to not pass up.

"Really, Claire? You couldn't tame the beast for twenty minutes?" Serah asked, rolling her eyes at her sister's behavior for the night.

"Serah!" Lightning slammed on the brakes, making the driver behind her honk before she sped up to the stop sign, thankful that their house was just around the block. "Can we talk about this later?" She asked, hoping she would have time to think it over before assaulted with more questions.

"About what? How your pants got two sizes smaller, and it wasn't from your food? Might I add," She shook the to go box in her hand, "the food you didn't even touch?"

Lightning groaned, visibly bothered by after such a conversation with her little sister. "Serah, you don't understand. It's not as easy as it looks-"

"I didn't say it looked easy. On the contrary, from what I could see, it looked _very hard._"

"Not. Another. Word." Lightning deadpanned as she threw the car in park. It wasn't that she was getting anger by the conversation, just embarrassed and flustered.

"I just don't see what the issue is, she obviously has a thing for you just like you, very obviously, have a thing for her. Just ask her out, what's the worse that could happen?" Serah tried a much calmer approach. It seemed to work since Lightning got quiet.

It wasn't like they would be screwing on the first day, as Fang so wittily put it, so what was the issue? Surely she could keep everything tame for one evening, and they wouldn't be sharing secrets. Besides, it might not be that terrible. _Maybe sleeping on the idea might be good._ "I'll think about it." The older woman finally said, and to that she received a hug.

"I promise she won't be like the others." Serah whispered calmly as she rubbed her sister's back. She pulled away with a smile before jumping out of the car and into the house.

Finally alone for the first time that night, Lightning sighed deeply.

"What's the worse that can happen?"


	3. Author's Note

I want to apologize for not updating. i have been dealing with more than i can handle and it has taken a great toll on me. i apologize and hope you guys are able to understand

Hollow


End file.
